The Power of Suggestion
by Kika Moglia
Summary: A little bit crazy ship but I had it in mind for a long time. Just slightly differently told story of Echoes.


**My first Stargate fanfic so please don't kill me :o) I just couldn't get this out of my mind. Not my favourite ship but one of possible for me.**

Power of Suggestion

Elizabeth Weir opened her eyes. Her head was like in two pieces, which was nothing unusual after dreamless nights on Atlantis. Nothing that a cup of coffee wouldn't fix. She sat up on her bed, rubbing her eyes to get the sleep out of her vision. The air was warm somehow despite it was ventilated. She got up and dressed, heading to the canteen then. Only few people were up but they were freshly rested and greeted her cheerfully. Even under the threat of Wraith scientists were like kids in candy shop, exploring the technology so advanced most of it was out of their reach. She nodded her greetings as well, hiding her bloodshot eyes behind the wave of her hair. They knew she was a hard worker and she was taking care of the city the best she could. They couldn't imagine better leader. Well, anyone is better than army but Elizabeth Weir was really one of the best people to lead the expedition and city of Antics. She got to her office with remains of the headache but feeling a little bit better after few sips of the fresh coffee. She took the tablet and pen and started to run through reports that she left for today when someone knocked on the glass which was her open office door. Her head snapped up painful for her neck.

"May I come in, doctor Weir?"

"Teyla?" Elizabeth looked surprised to see her so early today. "Is everything alright?" She frowned.

"Yes," answered the Athosian but it didn't sound very convincing.

"Sit down, please." Elizabeth motioned with her hand to the chair opposite.

"Thank you," Teyla sat down just on the edge. She didn't look directly at the leader.

"What can I do for you?" Elizabeth asked, trying to catch Teyla's look.

"Um, I don't feel good," she finally looked at the older woman.

"Were you in the infirmary?"

Teyla shook her head. "It's different. I met Antic woman."

The brunette's eyes widened in shock. "Teyla?" She looked at her not knowing what to think. It wasn't joke, for sure. Teyla wouldn't joke about it. But how could she meet any of Antics? There are no Antics left on Atlantis.

"I think she was Antic." Teyla tried not to sound crazy. "I know what I've seen, Elizabeth. She spoke different language."

Elizabeth still couldn't believe it. "Ehm, please don't take it as offense, but how much did you sleep before?"

Teyla tried to think, but what she saw was too real for it not to be true. "Not much but I don't think that's the reason I've seen her. I was going back tom my quarters after my meditation…" She caught Elizabeth's worried glance.

"Maybe it was the meditation. Anyway I'd like you take the rest. If it doesn't stop you'll go to see doctor Heightmeyer." Elizabeth stated.

Teyla nodded and stood up. "Thank you, Dr. Weir."

Elizabeth offered her reassuring smile. She wished she could do more for the Athosian. But this really worried her, but hoped it was only exhaustion, and not some serious trouble.

All day she was bombarded by Rodney and his relentless attempts to convince her to keep all three ZPM's. And not just that. He showed her and Sheppard his friend who came to see him, circling the city. It was funny to see the scientist so excited about the whale but altogether it made her really sick when she got to her quarters late in the night.

The other day she had to order Teyla to go to Dr. Heightmeyer, because the hallucination or whatever it was; came back, even more realistic. Plus it was accompanied with headache. Heightmeyer talked to Teyla and then gave her pills with recommendation of rest.

Elizabeth went to see Kate right after, for the developments on the situation. Heightmeyer was a professional and she gave Elizabeth detailed report about Teyla's condition. It might take a time for her to come back to active duty.

Elizabeth nodded her understanding and started for her office. Once outside the door, sharp pain shot her right to her temples. Her hand was immediately at the crime scene but the pain was gone as soon as it started. She looked up and almost jumped out of her skin, seeing horrible burned and bleeding man falling in front of her, through her. The leader of Atlantis blinked for a few times, not believing her eyes. This wasn't normal. She didn't know what happened next, she just found herself talking to Teyla and Dr. Heightmeyer in the hallway. She tried to concentrate on the conversation, hoping she's not showing any sign of haziness. She heard herself babbling something while kneading her hands.

"…the power of suggestion." Kate half-smiled at them. "Get a day off." They've seen worry in her eyes. "Both of you."

Teyla and Elizabeth looked at each other, both knowing it was almost impossible in this city.

And it really was, because before they could reach their quarters Carson called the leader to the infirmary. More and more people on Atlantis saw Antics. The woman, pilot and scientists. That was not a coincidence, it was good to know, but to find out what was happening was the harder thing. With the whole Atlantis having headache it took them longer than expected. Whales were coming to the city to be protected from sun eruption by the shield. The problem was they had no enough energy to…_blah, blah, blah…_that was all Elizabeth could hear again.

Her head was spinning and she couldn't see the control room anymore, only darkness embraced her.

The first thing she could feel was coldness. She opened her eyes and realized she's in the infirmary, dressed in that horrible '_paper sheet'_ as she called it. She moved to the sitting position, her neck stiffened from lying on not very comfortable 'bed'. There were few more people there but just then she noticed there is not sound. No one made a sound, she could see them to move to talk, only couldn't hear them. Elizabeth looked around in panic, when she was suddenly looking to Carson's kind eyes.

"It's ok, Dr. Weir!" She heard him, he probably yelled, but to her it was soft sound. "Glad to see you back!" His smiled widened.

"Thank you, Carson!" she unconsciously yelled back.

Beckett didn't hesitate and sat at the edge of Elizabeth's bed. "They did it! They saved us again, . And they're saying hello!" He nodded reassuringly.

Elizabeth smiled with relief.

"They were all here before! Ronon, Teyla, Colonel…! Even Rodney!" He looked at her again but little bit differently. "Oh, and Dr. Heightmeyer!"

Elizabeth frowned. _Kate Heightmeyer?_ She shrugged her shoulders but didn't let it go from her mind. She had good relationship with most of the people on Atlantis but nothing special. Well, maybe except Sheppard's team.

When Beckett finally approved she can leave the infirmary it was night and she was supposed to go to her rooms. But the itching question in her head made her to go further and she stopped at the door to the psychologist's quarters. Before she could knock or run away the door opened and the redhead almost bumped to her.

"Oh, Dr. Weir! I'm sorry." This time it was easy to read it from the doctor's lips.

"It's ok!" She said loudly.

Heightmeyer slammed her forehead. "Ah, I forgot about the hearing thing!" She looked at Elizabeth. "Can I help you?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Can I come in?" She motioned to the door.

"Sure!"

Once inside, she asked. "I just wanted to thank you," she breathed out. "For visiting me!" She stared kindly at the psychologist who looked a little bit nervous suddenly. "But I was informed…it was only one day I spent there! So…" she took a step forward. "I was wondering why would you do that!"

Kate was a strong character, but this time she felt like animal trapped in corner. "I…I…" she babbled under Elizabeth's intensive gaze. She couldn't take it anymore and jerked forward to claim the other doctor's lips. Elizabeth's surprise was beaten by sudden feeling of lust, so she responded to the kiss, which became passionate and deep. When they parted Kate still couldn't look her in the eye.

Finally she spoke, "I'm sorry."

But Elizabeth couldn't hear her. Which was the good thing, because she wasn't sorry at all. She loved it actually. And feeling the promise of tomorrow was the important thing, nothing else.

**Reviews are welcome. Thank you!**


End file.
